


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Medical, Barista Park Jimin (BTS), College Student Jimin, Doctor Wonho, Falling In Love, Insecure Park Jimin (BTS), Jimin-centric, Lee Hoseok | Wonho is a Sofie, M/M, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Park Jimin (BTS) Has a Tragic Past, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers, Wonho-centric, Work In Progress, insecure wonho, why is that a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Park Jimin (BTS)
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**10:03 AM**

_I haven't even been a work for a hour and I already feel like I've had a long day._

Wonho sighed as he sat down in the chair in the break room,room, in his hands."God I feel so damn tired."He muttered to himself,not caring if anyone heard and thought he was crazy.


End file.
